


slow, love, slow

by seaworn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Grinding, I wish I had the guts to make this dirtier, I'm sorry this is so short, M/M, Viktor has questionable teaching methods, set before ep 11, sorry this is barely rated M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaworn/pseuds/seaworn
Summary: “Why not?” He asked in one, frustrated breath, feeling light-headed. He’d never been so incredibly, utterly turned on as he was right now. The problem was that Viktor didn’t let them go any further than kissing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language - I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! 
> 
> I couldn't get this imagine from my head whoo this series fucks me up

“Viktor, _Viktor”,_ he panted. Every part of him, to his fingertips and down to the last cell was tight as a bow-string. He was ready to snap, to crumble into million little pieces. He was out of breath and sweaty, clothes clinging to his back and thighs. His muscles clenched and unclenched at their own volition and he was dizzy.

“No, moj dorogoj. Just  _breathe”,_ Viktor said. His voice was low, barely a murmur against Yuuri. It made him shiver, goosebumps travel along his spine and making his skin sensitive and overheated. Viktor’s hand were roaming on his back, rubbing in a way that was supposed to be soothing but did nothing to help Yuri’s state. He rested his forehead on Viktor’s shoulder.

“ _Why not_?” He asked in one, frustrated breath, feeling light-headed. He’d never been so incredibly, utterly turned on as he was right now. The problem was that Viktor didn’t let them go any further than kissing.

Yuuri was in Viktor’s lap in their hotel room sofa, his thighs resting on top of Viktor’s. Yuuri had his dress shirt open, the jacket somewhere on the floor. The fabric of Viktor’s own jacket felt expensive and silky to Yuri when he ran his hands over the broad shoulders.

“Because”, Viktor said and _god_ his voice was like dripping honey, “because, my love, I just want to show you what you’re capable of doing to me, what you’re capable of feeling yourself. This  isn’t a race.”

“What - what am I doing to you, then?” Yuuri whispered, overwhelmed by the damp warmth Viktor’s words were sending to his neck.

“Can’t you feel?” Viktor huffed and ground his hips _up_ , against Yuuri’s arse.

The arousal that was burning inside him flared up like someone threw gasoline into the flames. He couldn’t help voicing his state, whimpering against Viktor. His hands found the silky, silvery hair and gripped it hard. His pulse was insistent and unwavering between his legs.

“If you feel this way, then _why_ can’t we, Viktor?” Yuuri didn’t understand; he’d stopped following the tracks. He’d thought this was surely going to be the night he and Viktor were going to have sex, but the man was stalling and it _drove him mad_.

After the competition, Viktor had taken him out to dinner. A proper, _romantic_ dinner. Yuuri had seen lots of movies and read his fair share of books, so he _knew_ the dictionary definition of romantic was a candlelit dinner with red roses, and he’d always thought it was a ridiculous idea and a little embarrassing. And yet, when Viktor had walked him to a low-lighting Italian restaurant with his hand on Yuuri’s lower back, anticipation had made itself known in his stomach. Viktor had kept stroking Yuuri’s inner wrist with his thumb with his head cocked to the side; slow, meaningful circles, sometimes pressing harder to feel Yuuri’s quickening pulse. If he was completely honest, he couldn’t remember the half of what they’d talked whilst eating. All he had paid attention to had been Viktor, his touch and how he’d looked with a faint blush on his cheeks.

He’d been confused and turned on, basking in the warmth of Viktor’s attention. He’d resisted drinking more than a glass of wine, but that mixed with his hesitant arousal and a low tolerance to alcohol had resulted to him frantically snogging his date the second they were inside their hotel room. Yuuri would’ve been embarrassed about himself jumping on Viktor like that if it wasn’t for Viktor’s enthusiastic moan when he’d crashed their mouths together.

Which brought them to this moment. Him in Viktor’s lap, moments away from fainting. His breath was stuttering and hitching at the end of every intake. He hadn’t _known_ . He hadn’t known it would feel like this to be so close to someone it was possible to _feel_ their beating heart.  He hadn’t known it was possible to get light-headed from someone’s smell, hadn’t known that it was possible to feel safe in someone’s arms and yet feel like he was standing in front of a cliff.

Viktor’s breath was irregular, too, and Yuuri could feel his thighs straining and the molten heat between his legs rubbing against Yuuri’s crack through their clothes.

“I want you to dance for me, Yuuri”, Viktor said. His left hand was stroking the sweat-soaked hairs in Yuri’s neck, the other pressing in the small of his back, almost encouraging him to move his hips. “In the final - I want you to dance the way you experience _Eros_ . I wanted to show you tonight how you make me feel. It’s not about getting off” - Yuuri’s heart skipped - “but about how _good_ it can be when someone connects with you. It’s about celebrating your body and soul, Yuuri, and I want you to feel it now, and _show_ it to me out there.”

Yuuri hid his face in the crook of Viktor’s neck, shuddering.

“I always dance for you, Viktor, haven’t you noticed?” He managed to say.

“Darling, of course I’ve noticed. You’ve improved immensely, becoming better at expressing feeling through your skating. I’m so proud of you and I’m proud to be able to call myself your coach”, Viktor said. His husky, playful tone had changed to a more affectionate one.

“I remember how you looked back then, at the party.  I’d like to see that again, on ice”, Viktor continued. His hands slipped under Yuuri’s shirt and followed his spine, tickling every vertebra.

“You want me to skate drunk?”

Viktor huffed a warm breath against Yuuri. His hands moved to Yuuri’s lower back under his shirt, fingers slipping just below the belt. Yuuri’s stomach muscles tightened at that, his breath growing more shallow. “I want to see you as carefree and uninhibited as you were then. You were drunk, yes, but also the most goddamn alluring vision I’ve ever seen. I want that. I want _you_.”  

“Like this?” Yuuri, in a sporadic moment of self-confidence, ground his hips forward _hard._

Viktor hissed and clamped his fingers on Yuuri’s waist. It felt so amazing to him to think that he and no-one else was the one to make Viktor’s eyes flutter, cheeks blush and elicit sounds like that. He squirmed in Viktor’s lap, trying his best to create more friction, more heat. There had to be  damp patch on the front of his trousers already. He felt wet and sticky and turned inside out. Yuuri couldn’t even begin to imagine how the real thing with Viktor was going to feel like.

“Yes, like that. You’re going to seduce me on that ice, like you’ve done so many times before”, Viktor moaned. He looked amazing, Yuuri thought. He was always so _pale,_ silvery hair and white complexion. But now he was flushed from his cheeks to his collarbones and his lips were red from all the kissing.

Yuuri’s heart-rate was beginning to slow but still made irregular skips and painfully forceful beats against his ribcage. He felt overwhelmed and as the red hot arousal was making way for the oh-god-i’m-falling-for-him feeling that was so familiar to him by now.

“I’ll - I’ll do my best”, he said. The ‘what happens if I don’t win?’ that was waiting behind Yuuri’s lips was swallowed by sheer self-control. He wanted so badly to make Viktor proud of him and to make the whole world to see that Viktor had made the right choice by coaching him instead of anyone else.

Viktor, however, was done talking. He took Yuuri’s chin between his thumb and index finger and looked at him in the eyes. “Now, Yuuri. I’d like to kiss you some more. Are you up for it?”

Viktor’s voice had reached once again its lowest register; the tone he used when he _really_ wanted to make him listen. So instead of letting his insecurities ruin the moment, Yuuri nodded his head evenly and secured his hands on Viktor’s shoulders. His chest was doing somersaults at the heavy promise of _more._

Yuuri took a long, cleansing breath. However the competition went, whichever way the future took, at least they had this moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay phew my first published fanfic ever! Thoughts? 
> 
> (Sorry for the lame last sentence lol)
> 
> come talk to me @ [dotingdamen](http://www.dotingdamen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
